A Sun Shang Xiang Tale
by gaara-senpei
Summary: The life of the princess of Wu, with a bit of a comical spin on it : Includes all Kingdoms, most characters and a lot of hitting people over the head with hard objects. BTW i bite at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**First thing's first, if you watch ****Naruto (especially Shippuden), ****please read my story entitled "Jinchuriki Tales." It only has 2 chapters so far. It needs a more reviews, and so when I get some, I'll update it. I'll apply the same principle to this story as well.**

**I've always wanted to write a story for Dynasty Warriors. If you read this try and imagine them as how they're portrayed in Dynasty Warriors 6.**

Chapter 1

The battle of Hu Lao gate had just been won, and Sun Shang Xiang has started to pack up her weapons onto her horse. She could hear the chatter of all the different leaders, laughing for once, and not claiming who will bring an end to all this chaos in the land.

Just then, she noticed a man, dressed in green attire, most likely one of the new generals or Lords, she thought. As her eldest brother Sun Ce approached, she attempted to pick at his brain.

"Hey Ce," she said, as he packed his weapons onto the horse next to her.

"What's up sis? You fought really well, for starters. It's weird seeing how much you've grown into those weapons, eh?"

She agreed quickly, and continued what she was hoping to say.

"Ce, who's the man dressed in green, over there, speaking to Lord Cao Cao?"

Ce turned around to get a good look at the man who had strangely captured his sister's attention.

"Oh, him? That's Lord Liu Bei. He hasn't really built up much of a force yet, but I can tell from the way Cao Cao looks at the poor man, he'll be dangerous in the future. For now, I guess I'd say he's probably one of the nicest people you could meet. He has a particular…hmmm...what would you call it…love for the people. It's inspiring."

"Really, brother." Shang Xiang took one more look at him and continued packing her things. "Still, with one who has such a good temperament, I would have liked to meet him."

Sun Ce laughed. "Well, it so happens that the allied forces are lodging at ours for a bit, y'know, before we split up. I'm sure you can have a word tonight, eh, Shang Xiang?"

She nodded and answered, "I guess so."

_… A few hours later…_

The banquet table had been filled with all the best food imaginable. Various conversations struck up, from comparing the vitality of Zhao Yun's and Zhou Yu's hair to who had actually has the last hit in the previous battle.

Sun Shang Xiang sat in between her brother, Ce, and his best friend, Zhou Yu. Her other elder brother, Quan, had seated himself next to their father, listening to the analysis of the battle

"Look at him," started Gan Ning, with a mouth full of meat buns and rice, "It's as if he's next in line to claim the Imperial throne." Sun Ce laughed.

"Keep your voice down, Gan Ning, before anyone hears you. What we don't need is the likes of Shu and Wei getting the wrong idea here." Ling Tong whispered back.

"So Liu Bei is the leader of Shu?" Shang Xiang whispered in her brother's ear.

"Now, now, princess, it's rude to share secrets at the table." Gan Ning shouted. Ling Tong grew red again, from the constant humiliation when with his best friend.

"I…well…I wasn't…" she started, before blushing bright pink.

"Gan Ning, what kind of pirate ship do we think we're on?! Keep your voice

DOWN!" Ling Tong bellowed back.

_…Meanwhile, at the opposite side of the table…_

Liu Bei turned to one of his officers, Zhao Yun.

"Those Wu bunch are very…spirited, aren't they?" he said, with a beaming smile.

Zhao Yun took a sip of his wine and nodded. "They are my Lord. Very. It reminds me of youth."

Liu Bei chuckled.

"Come now, Zhao Yun. You are about a similar age to them. Youth is still with you." Liu Bei stood up. "I'm going out for a bit of fresh air. I shall be back."

…_Back to the other side of the table…_

"Hey sis, I just remembered," he started, as he saw Liu Bei walking out of the room to the garden terrace next to the pond. "Didn't you say you wanted a word with Liu Bei? Why don't you go and talk to him now?"

"Ce…no…I think he'd rather be alone with his thoughts now."

"AAAAHHH. SO the princess has a bit of a thing for Liu Bei EH?" Gan Ning shouted, cackling. Everyone stopped in their tracks, and Ling Tong took it upon himself to smack the pirate round the head with his bowl, knocking him out.

"Aha, too much to drink. He's always like this when he has half a glass more of wine. Don't worry, go back to your meals." Everyone shrugged and commenced eating and their various conversations.

"C'mon, Shang Xiang, I'll introduce you if you want. Let's go."

He helped her up, and they both walked out of the room.

"Ce, I don't know…" she began.

"There's nothing to be scared of. He's a nice guy."

They caught up to where Liu Bei was. He had a freshly poured cup of tea in his hand and a flower in the other.

"Lord Liu Bei, may I introduce my sister, Shang Xiang." And with that said, he dashed off back into the banquet hall. Shang Xiang twitched.

"It's a pleasure, Lady Shang Xiang." The uneasiness of the situation made Shang Xiang feel so awkward.

"Liu Bei, I'm sorry about the way we were acting in the banquet hall. We shouldn't have been talking so loud, well Gan Ning shouldn't have been talking so loud, I mean who knows, he could have given you the idea that I find you remotely attractive…I mean that…emm…" she had just noticed that another case of verbal diahorrea had occurred.

"So you don't find me good looking? Is that what you're saying?" he cut in.

"Yes…I mean no of course not, I mean no of course you're not ugly…" she started feeling her face going redder.

Liu Bei laughed. He knew she felt nervous and knew that was causing her to screw up her words.

"It's ok, princess. I don't mind. Have a nice evening." And he began to walk away.

Shang Xiang's sense and normal personality had quickly returned and she grabbed her temper.

"Wait one minute!" Liu Bei, turned around to face her.

"What is it?"

"Don't 'what is it?' me. You said that you don't mind. Is that because you think I'm so ugly that my opinion of you doesn't matter?" She rolled up her sleeves.

Liu Bei was seriously taken aback. "Why…no, I knew you were nervous, and I never intended for you to think…"

"SO you think I'm that ugly! Is that what you were whispering about to your general next to you at dinner?"

"Now, look princess, I didn't say anything-"

The rage inside her built up to a certain level.

"Save it!" she said, as she pushed Liu Bei over the small bridge level, into the pond, and proceeded to walk back into the banquet hall.

She sat down with her friends, continuing normal conversation, until Zhao Yun approached her.

"Lady Shang Xiang. Have you seen my Lord?"

"Oh. He's out back I think. He was looking at the fishes in our pond last time I checked. But he's ok, he's just collecting his thoughts."

"This means she accidentally or on purpose pushed him into the pond." Sun Ce whispered in Zhou Yu's ear.

**Read and Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, by the way, I deleted Jinchuriki Tales, so I have more brain power to concentrate on the two stories I'm doing

**Oh, by the way, I deleted Jinchuriki Tales, so I have more brain power to concentrate on the two stories I'm doing.**

**Like life, I'm just making these up as I go along :)**

Chapter 2

Sun Shang Xiang woke up to the sounds of the breakfast bell, which was twice as loud, and twice as long. She rubbed her eyes together as she threw back her duvet and slipped into her slippers. (I'm not even sure if they had slippers in those days to be honest, but hey)

She walked to the window, where she saw various officers half asleep, half walking in the direction of food. She yawned, grabbed her towel, and headed straight for the shower. (I don't know if they had showers back in those days but hey again :) ).

She turned on the tap, to get the water temperature just right, and whilst waiting, proceeded to brush her teeth. She hopped into the shower, where she began enjoying the full relaxation of the warm water.

Just then, she felt the water thicken, and its consistency became greater. She opened her eyes, only to meet thick droplets of green paint flying towards her. She screeched so loud that the birds outside chirped and flew from every tree in the near vicinity.

_...Meanwhile in the breakfast hall…_

"Breakfast is more or less served everyone. Help yourselves." Announced Sun Jian. He turned to his son, Ce, mouthing "Where is Shang Xiang?"

Ce shrugged. He was too busy mounting fresh rashes of bacon and rice into his bowl.

"Be a pal, Zhou Yu, since you never eat breakfast, and go and check on Shang Xiang?" Ce said, nudging his best friend, but Zhou Yu was too engrossed in a letter that he had gotten from a distant Uncle in the Jing Province.

He then turned to Ling Tong who rolled his eyes and set off upstairs.

…_Back at Shang Xiang's room…_

There was a knock at her door and she calmly allowed Ling Tong to enter.

Upon one look at her, he burst into laughter. She was covered in complete green pain from head to toe.

"What in Wu's name happened to you, princess?" he said, picking at bits in her hair.

Her temper raged again. "That LIU BEI! He did this!"

"Why would Liu Bei want to colour you green? Apart from it being his favourite colour, I guess." He said as he collected water and soup from her bathroom, and started wiping some of the green off her face.

"Because! Yesterday I pushed him into the pond because he implied I was ugly and now he wants to take some sort of revenge! Trust me, he's out to get me now! But two can play at this game-"

"Oh no you don't. I know you, princess, and how you get when you're all competitive. I don't think it's a good idea to be messing with a potential leader."

"Why not? He's messing with a leader's daughter."

Ling Tong sighed. He knew once she had her mind set on doing something, she'd do it, no question asked.

…_back at the banquet hall…_

Silence fell upon the room for a moment as Shang Xiang walked in with her green hair, green nose and green hands. As I said, silence fell for a **moment, **then the whole room burst out with roaring laughter.

She saw Zhao Yun attempt to whisper something in Liu Bei's ear, and she lost control of her temper, yet again.

"YOU!" she bellowed, almost launching herself a Liu Bei.

"Sis. What are you doing?" Ce said, trying to drag her to her usually seat in between her brother and his best friend.

"It was HIM! He did-" she had barely begun her sentence before Ce clasped his hand over her mouth.

He gave a hearty chuckle and said, "We try not to give her too much wine at dinner. I don't think she can cope with the average couple of cups."

And at that, everyone went back to eating their breakfast.

…_At the other side of the room…_

"My Lord, I thought you said you weren't going to do anything major to the princess." Zhao Yun whispered.

"I wasn't. Until Zhuge came up with the idea." Liu Bei, said trying to contain his laughter.

Both Zhao Yun, and Zhuge Liang's wife, Yue Ying, stared at him in surprise.

"I'm sure everything is ok," he started in his unusual calming voice, "The paint will come out in a couple of hours or so."

"No, it's not alright. Do you think I would have married you if you had turned my hair green?"

"Well…dear…I said it's alright…"

"No, it is not alright, husband. You've embarrassed her beyond the midpoint. You must do something to make up for it."

"Well, it's too late now. She's left with that officer Lu Xun somewhere." Ma Chao quickly pointed out.

"Ma Chao, why don't you invite her to the picnic we're having this afternoon. I don't think I trust my husband or Lord Liu Bei doing anything sincere at this present moment."

"Sure-" Ma Chao began.

Zhao Yun looked slightly taken aback. "My lady, what about me?"

Yue Ying looked at him. "Oh, no offence, I trust you…it's just…she might throw you into the pond. You are one of Lord Liu Bei's closest friends."

…_in the horse stables…_

"I need a way to get back at that crafty Lord Liu Bei. I need to think."

Lu Xun bent down to change the hoofs of their chestnut brown stallion.

"Well, you could always try burying the hatchet. I mean you did start it."

"Lu Xun! He called me-"

"Did he? Really? Or did you imagine it? Because really princess you have a tendency to get carried away sometimes, even though you don't mean to, but that's ok, because we all have faults and we can work through them."

Shang Xiang gently pushed her best friend to the ground.

"I do not get carried away."

She walked over to the water pump to collect some water for the horses. Suddenly, the door opened and she heard a voice saying "I thought I'd find you in her, Lady Sun."

"LIU BEI! ATLAST!" and she threw the bucket full of water at the person in the doorway, to her surprise, was not Liu Bei.

"Shang Xiang!" Lu Xun gasped. "It's not even him!"

"I'm so sorry." She said rushing to get the officer a towel and started trying to dry him quickly. "If I had known…who are you?"

"Mhwa Chwoah." He replied with a mouthful of water. He turned, spat it out and tried again.

"Ma Chao. I just came to offer my apologies to you for…you know…your green state of being. The Shu officers were planning on having a picnic with some of the officers of Wu and Wei, and I just wanted to invite you as Liu Bei's guest."

"Nuh-uh. No way. Just so he can try to humiliate me."

Ma Chao took the towel from her and cleaned his ears. "Well, you could always come as my guest, and try to figure out a way to get your own back for your…Shu-like coloured hair."

Sun Shang Xiang thought hard about the offer, and Lu Xun realised that Ma Chao had no idea what he had just done.

"Sure thing. I guess I'll see you there." She grinned, the heartiest of grins and grabbed Lu Xun by the arm.

"Lu Xun, we have some planning to do."

**I accept that Wei have barely said a word.**

**Next chapter, that will definitely change. This one was a bit boring but Read and Review please.**

**If you want someone specific to be added in, just tell me. I'll do it. :)**


End file.
